Leighandrin Kanwin
Character Name: Leighandrin Kanwin Age: 16 Homeland: Bandar Eban, Arad Doman Hair: Medium length, poker straight, dark brown hair. Eyes: Greenie blue eyes. Skin: Light coppery skin Height: 5'9" Weight: 9 1/2 stone Voice: Medium pitch, sweet, lively Other: She has a slender nose, and high cheek bones but her face has some meet on it. She is slim but curvy, she is beautiful but not stunning. Special Skills: Expert Tailoring skills beyond her years. Knowledge Weakness: She only has basic knowledge of what goes on outside of Bandar Eban and Arad Doman Physical Weakness: None Personality Weakness: she is very stubborn Personality: She loves to have fun, she is very friendly, talks to every one and basically just loves life. She knows she's good looking but doesn't play up to it, She doesn't really care she is who she is and that's it. She does have a stubborn streak running through her though if she thinks she's right no one can change her mind! = Character History = Leighandrin had a very normal up bringing, the daughter of tailors Jessup kanwin and Mayla kanwin. She was their first born and is her fathers pride and joy, she has had some education but that stopped when she was 12, so she could work in her parents shop. She is now the eldest of 3 daughters, her sisters Lana 13 and Mira 8 idolize their big sister and she loves them dearly. Every one around knows Leighandrin, she's is kind and warm hearted, and beautiful. Leighandrin is not the most stunning girl around but makes up for it with her personality. Like most domini girls, she was thought how to accentuate her features, walk in a certain way, and give that certain look, but she doesn't really pay much attention to that stuff. She does like to wear domani dresses and a bit of makeup but she is who she is and is happy with that. One day shortly after her 16th birthday, she came home from the market. When she entered the shop she saw her mother and farther talking to a young man, she thought he must be about 23 or so. Come here Leigh there's someone we want you to meet. This is Markus. He’s the son of the merchant we buy our dyes from do you remember him? You always followed him around when you where little, well in any case he has just asked for your hand in marriage! It's wonderful we've just been making arrangements. Leighandrin couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't wan to get married, Well not yet, and not to someone she couldn't even remember! She tried to speak up, Farther, Mother I don't…… Hush now child we're trying to speak. But I can’t… HUSH Leigh! She couldn't believe it, they where deciding her future with out her she was so angry, how could they! She felt this strange power well up in side her, she didn't want to get married, the power exploded STOP!!!! she screamed. It was so loud, louder then any natural voice could be. She was shocked what had just happened? She fell to the floor and cried. Her parents and Markus looked at her shocked, they didn't know what to say. Markus bent down to Leigh, its ok, he said and held her close. I know what this is, its noting to be frightened of your just special. Leigh’s parents looked at each other and then at Markus, he turned to them, come we'll all sit down and ill try to explain the best I can. They went to the kitchen, all four of them sat down and Markus began to explain. He explained that while traveling with his father, he had visited many places and met many people. He had been to Tar Valon, and seen the great White Tower. He said that what Leigh had done was touch the true source, and that she must go to Tar Valon to become Aes Sedai. He also explained that he could no longer marry her because of this. It was a shock to say the least! but Leigh and her parents agreed that she must go! 3 days later all the arrangements had been made, and Leigh and her farther where ready to leave. She said her good byes to her mother and sisters and they left. They had just made it to the end of the road, when Markus came running up beside them, they stopped. He turned to Leigh and said, I would of treated you well, id of been a good husband, you may not remember me but I have loved you for many years. With that he kissed her on the cheek and was gone, She held her hand to her cheek and felt her hart warm. It was a hard journey over the next weeks but Leigh was excited, she was going to be Aes Sedai. Her father told her every day how proud he was of her. They has almost reached Tar Valon when she caught her first view of the White Tower, it was so beautiful! A few hours later she was at the gates to the tower, her father said good bye's and held her close, they both cried. As her father left and Leigh turned towards the Tower and said "I'm Home." Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios